the_village_of_woodgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
The Village of Woodgrove Wiki
Nestled into the heart of Cascades, fifty miles east of Portland, Oregon, lives the small town of Woodgrove. Born to loggers in the late 19th century, and situated just south of the roaring Columbia river, it hosts a sleepy community of three thousand people. The village itself is quiet and ordinary in nearly all aspects. Nearly. Down in the valley, to the north, lies the rushing Columbia river, which not only cleaves the steep Cascades in two but also provides the state dividing line between Oregon and Washington. Along the rocky banks are countless tire swings, cliff-jumping spots, and teenage hangouts, interwoven between the forest and the hiking trails. Between the river and the town, and surrounding the latter, are the dense forests commonly associated with the Cascades, a sea of green entirely inland. Light rarely reaches the ground in the wildest parts of the forest, contributing to a beautiful, if ominous, look. To the south, however, lie the continuation of the Cascades- the Mount Hood Range, named eponymously for the largest peak. The cliffs are steep and jagged, but beautiful, and sown heavily with trees all the way up to the frost-line. Within the hooded forests and range are the ruins of logging camps, broken down vehicles, and mansions of yesteryear, now in use by local delinquents. The community is small and close-knit, and people of the Grove often stay in the Grove; less hustle and bustle compared to the outside world, the sound of humble life only broken by the horns of trucks along the Columbia highway. Nepotism is a way of life, as it tends to be in rural America, though is perhaps more predominant in the isolationistic area due to its influencers. Local attractions include the New Year’s Fair, a town-wide event, the Annual Columbia Canoe Race, and the White Mansion Ball, a confluence of investors and influencers that extends beyond just the town and into the regional powers. Many a Portland mayor has been seen making his sodden way across the White Manse grounds, and state officials regularly attend as well. The hunters, trappers, and small-scale loggers that originally inhabited the Cascades a century prior have been replaced, just the same as their dusty general stores and hand-saws, by big industry and eco-tourism. The founding families, those that built the town- eight of them in total, still known de facto by the community- all sold off large plots of land for equally large amounts of money, and have been compensated for their noble effort with a perhaps slightly undue standing in their community. Regardless, however, there is always room for newcomers in the valley- so long as they respect tradition, and those who carry it. Woodgrove Factions File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Category:Browse Category:The Founding Families Category:The Council of Woodgrove Category:Woodgrove Police Department Category:Woodgrove Fire Department Category:The Hospital of Woodgrove Category:Woodgrove Community College